torivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nananyah Cloudstepper
Nananyah Cloudstepper Description Nyah for short she is a snarky little Aeronahd, she grew up in a busy child's home with about 30 other kids. the women that watched over all these crazy brats was Marium, a young elemental elf who somehow came to live on the floating island of Paitan. she was a caring and loving women who never yelled, she could simply give a stern look and all 30 kids would promptly sit down and shut down. earning a smile from her and dinner for all. it was a happy life and when she was about 15 she met Bayden, a quite kid who seemed to keep to himself. she took this as a challenge and soon pulled him out of his shell. he had an explosive temper in the end, pissed at the world due to their races non-chalance about their family life, many parents leaving their kids with others to leave for months to years on end. he still has not grown out of this anger, but when they turned 20 they both ventured out to find a crew that would accept them. they soon found one, under a very mean captain simply called the mean guy, or that was is her eyes, she didnt bother to learn his name for they didnt remain part of the crew for long before her and bay's shananagains caused them to be kicked out. eventually they joined damiens crew, and he and nyah became quite close, but during a air battle with a rival ship bay nearly took a fatal hit, and nyah being herself went to throw him out of the way, and in the end threw herself from the boat.....she hurtled into the ocean, bay close after glider and all attempting to then save her life. instead they both lived and were found on the shore, by the soulless slave collectors. while in their prison nyah was taken away, and bay reamined in his cell for 5 days when she suddenly appears and whispered. "lets get out of here." since then something has been off with her and she will wake up a different person, wander off and commit heinous acts of murder. bay always gets her out of these scrapes and refuses to tell her of them, afraid that she would break if she knew of her actions. Personality Bright and friendly she loves to see new things and places. a light hearted pirate she hates no one and believes that everyone should get a chance to prove that they are worthy of trust. this makes her out to be only slightly naive. other than a pleasant disposition she is quite religious, giving her penance to her sky father everyday. the only thing that makes her mad is the blatant mistreatment of others, in which she will hole-heartidly defend those in need. Activities Her main source of fun is climbing through the rigging and pestering the crow up top, often simply standing there with her arm outstreched her toes barely touching the wood and simply pretending she was flying of her own accord. otherwise she is on a constant hunt for fruit and mead, her two favorite things. that or someone to keep her company.... other than these shananagans she trapeses through the world seeking new and interesting things to do, see, and learn. Relationships She has always been a little odd, a good kind of odd but wierd enought that she doesnt make very close friends all the time, though this never stops her from trying. of her close friends she holds Bayden the highest, a former lover and now practically a brother they were very close and contemplating marraige but her odd sleeping habits and disapearing for days caused him to not tie himself to her for the rest of their lives. later on he became captain of their crew and even though most of the crew is wary, he keeps her on board to keep her safe. other than Bayden, Rue and Xiahna are her close friends. Rue a Dark haired, Green eyed sullen man with an inkling for meat, contrary to his species vegitarian ways and a odd deadpan humor is her childhood friend and knows of her special disabillity, having been there when the incident happened. these two cause mayhem on the ship often and only when he is with Nyah will any of the crew see a smile on his face. last but not least is Rue a haughty pirate, and cook on the sterling serpant, her speciallty being a mean sweet pear pie. Nyah ended up meeting Rue in a sunken in port town on the streets, being harrased by a group of men, being a little fool hearty Nyah jumped in and saved the women. over a drink they discussed how she had ended up the way she had, turn out her crew and ship had been taken to the bottom of the ocean by a kraken controlled by the Feynahdi, this was odd because the Feynahdi and the Aerinahdi have a long running alliance. stupidly enough the two took a dingy and bag of water breathing potions and sought out the Rue's revenge. it failed to say the least and now the two have matching scars on their backs from the incident. needless to say they became quick friends and Nyah convinced her to join the crew. Nyah knows nothing of her many enemies, for she doesnt know of her split personallity. so she travels the world sometimes running into some people who try and take her life, claiming that she killed someone that they love. there are even a few cities that she isnt even allowed to look at for their happens to be a large bounty on her head. these cities are, Asiah, temand, The falcrons home city, and a small dwarvish town. Rumor Mill (10) She is a crew member of the Sterling Serpant, a rigger, and a known pirate. (15) She has known associates by the name of rue and bayden who stir trouble when they are seen together in towns. (20) She has warrants for her execution in Asiah, Temand, The felcron and a dwarven town in torreval. (25) All of her kill warrants are for murders of important figures in all those towns. (30) She has a double personallity that kills on a whim and loves creating mayhem. (35) Appearances References Notes:9th day of Early Warm Category:Adventurers